When driving at night, drivers often encounter glare problems from on-coming cars that are nearly directly in front of them (especially just at the moment before passing when the road is narrow and the on-coming car is using its high beams or it is raining). This makes the drivers very uncomfortable and can create temporary blindness jeopardizing safety. A special shield designed to solve those problems is necessary, but is not commercially available at present and that is why I have designed an automatic adjustable anti-glare shield to fit near the left side of the front windshield of left side driven cars (right side of right driven one).